Legacy of the Lunar Warrior
by kilafer
Summary: Novelisation of Final Fantasy IV


**Prologue**

When does one know when to disobey their liege? As the most loyal of men tell, the answer is never. As a captain myself, this has been the proper response for my entire life. Having been raised by the King since I was discovered as a child, should my personal feelings for the man I know as my father cloud my judgement over orders best not followed? What did these people do to deserve their fate? Above all else however I wish to ascertain why his Majesty has suddenly discovered an interest in these icons of mysticism. Could it be he covets theme for powers unknown? I doubt it considering he has never shown jealousy towards the other countries in the past….though recently he has seemed another person. I only fear the guilt, and how I will live with myself after this….hopefully we reach an agreement and leave without bloodshed. Even though I have made my choice to harness the darkness within, I still hold myself as a righteous man. Irregardless, the Red Wings are assembling, I should return to the Wrath….

"Cecil?" I turn my head when I hear the soft spoken voice, coming from the fair white mage and my own personal beacon of the light in this seemingly never ending darkness, Rosa. I turn back towards the horizon, knowing that she will stand beside me. Her presence helps me to find comfort in myself before I withdraw to the battlefield. Suddenly the roaring of Cid's pride and joy reaches my ears and the sight of Baron's Elite Air fleet, the Red Wings, fills my vision. "I'll be back, wish me luck." I exclaim trying to sound cheerful and put her own heart at ease. I then set out to board the center ship, Wrath surrounded by Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, and Pride, beginning anew my role as Captain of the Red Wings, a Dark Knight of Baron, a thief for the king…….

* * *

Through the fierce winds and thick clouds the elite force of the kingdom of Baron flew onwards, their destination……….the mage city of Mysidia, guardians of the fabled crystal of water and ancient prophesies. It would be at this aged and peaceful place that the destiny of a hero will begin to unravel, and forces long since witnessed, released upon the world. It will be here, where the long planned schemes of a great evil reveal themselves.

* * *

Tranquil, quiet, peaceful, even boring, are all words that have been used to describe Mysidia in the past. Far from the rest of the world there are many mages in the town that depend on themselves and the biannual trips to nearby Eblan to survive. The only threats present; the elements themselves, hurricanes and the like, and the occasional hungry monster. However no amount of desperate creature attacks would have prepared the users of the arcane for what happened next.

Deep within the Tower of Prayers, home to the center of government, the Mysidian Elder jolted awake and spoke: "It is time!"

* * *

High above the quaint village, the Dark Knight Cecil of Baron began issuing orders to begin the assault. Irregardless of personal feelings, the orders must proceed "Soldier, ready the cannons for fire." And with that simple statement hell itself, rained down upon the unsuspecting center of magick.

As he witnessed the massacre, the Captain of the Red Wings began to shake with rage and despair, and being unable to prevent bloodshed. But the feelings would have to wait, he told himself, as he pulled his visor down and prepared to begin the landing.

Ruined houses and corpses filled his sight, as Cecil descended from the Wrath. All around him the deafening sounds of death and destruction rang in his ears. Even with the horrors before him, still he continued marching forward, towards the Tower of Prayers, and the great treasure held within….

CRACK! Cecil quickly sidestepped to avoid the incoming stalagmite of frost and ice. A mage, dressed in the traditional robes of blue, and wearing a straw hat with veil, stood in an otherwise unassuming roof. His face, a perfect picture of shock and awe for the Dark Knight avoiding his surprise spell. Unfortunately for him, as soon as the Captain turned to view his foe, a cannon blast from the hovering Pride struck true, and destroyed the paltry mage and the house he was standing on.

With the desperate mage attack behind him, Cecil continued his gait forward towards his destiny….

* * *

The remaining tower mages stood in defence preparing themselves for the onslaught ahead. They were aware of the risk for failure, and were prepared to pay the price should it come to that. All involved were aware of the dangers of moving the crystal of water, and none were ready to see the world fall apart. With these thoughts in place, a nexus of magick was unleashed upon the rushing soldiers.  


* * *

Like a mechanical beast, the Captain droned forward, oblivious to the many bursts of power rushing towards his crew. He instead was staring at the sky, and the many dark clouds forming. Realizing that they have only one chance to strike before Nature itself joins the battle; Cecil broke into a run towards the tower and prepared to sacrifice his blood to fuel the ancient powers of the Dark Knight. He jumped and released waves of pure darkness towards the unsuspecting focused magicians. Nothing seemed to have happened once the waves struck, until a short time later. The mages quickly crumpled to the ground, blood leaking, staining the Tower entrance red.

Cecil landed on his feet with a heavy impact, breathing heavily, for the powers of Darkness are not without payment. He struggled to move, his muscles weak and failing. Using the waves always resulted in this state. Unlike the deadly technique, his strength was weaving the absence of light towards himself, in order to strengthen ones state.

With a fair amount of effort, Cecil hoisted himself to his feet and regrouped with the still living soldiers. The time to end this was at hand……

* * *

The Mysidian Elder rose to his feet as the sound of battle stopped. The two heads of the schools of Magick jumped to their defensive positions along side the leader. "Remember the two of you," The Elder spoke "We must not act out in violence." As the last of his words were spoken, the sound of heavy oak moving rang out across the Crystal Hall.  


* * *

As Cecil entered the still standing building, a sense of benevolence and power beyond belief, coursed through him. His only thoughts of this feeling were of the Crystal that they were to acquire. This power made his doubt apparent all the more, but orders are orders, and they must be followed…

"Troops, march forward, if any hostiles are located, engage and destroy immediately." The Dark Knight commanded his force onwards towards their goal.

The Red Wing troops and their Captain ascended the Tower without opposition. It was as if they were expected. Once they reached the highest floor, one final barrier stood between them and the Crystal. A massive oak door, no doubt heavily enchanted with deadly spells. Cecil stood still in thought for brief moments, until to the surprise of his men, he reached forward and pushed the Gate inwards. The Red Wing soldiers flinched at the sight, expecting their beloved Lord Captain to be destroyed. To their surprise the Captain stood confidently and the door was opened.

* * *

The Elder watched as the Baron Soldiers made their way inside the Crystal Hall. He stood patiently, like a parent waiting for an errant child to apologize. The Dark Knight walked to the center of his men and made his plea:

"We have come for the Crystal," he stopped, hesitant "Hand it over peacefully and no force will be taken."

"Ahh, but let me speak of ancient times first, this Crystal is located here for a reason. Long ago, near to when the world first began in fact, there were four pillars of creation, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Soon afterwards they were formed into the great Crystals in order to better utilize their powers. Each was placed in a select area in order to better augment their powers. This Crystal is one of them as I'm sure you know. Should you move it; the world will once again fall into decay!" The Elder spoke confidently. "Knowing this, will you still continue with your selfish decision?"  


* * *

'Is it true?' Cecil's thoughts were working overload, his sense of righteousness fighting his sense of duty. Until one prevailed……


End file.
